


Rolling

by TheGoodDoctor



Series: Group Targets [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodDoctor/pseuds/TheGoodDoctor
Summary: Internet fame is a curious thing.





	

Bill clears his throat and checks the viewfinder for any mess. Pulling a face, he reaches down to lob a lost sock behind the camera and sets it recording.

“Morning all,” he says with a grin. “Had a bunch of requests, which is great because I'm unimaginative, so this one is for Corey, Sarah and Alex.”

Bill settles his cello between his legs and draws the bow across in one long, low, rumbly note. With a small smile, he settles into the tune; a slow, vaguely menacing version of Uptown Funk.

At the end he pauses, knowing that he'll edit in a black screen to divide the video, and notices Eve in the doorway, grinning.

He slumps behind the instrument. “I thought living with other YouTubers was supposed to stop your flatmates ruining good shots.”

“I am the shot,” Eve says, smugly.

“How long have you been there?”

Eve shrugs. “Does it matter? It was still good. Like, comment and subscribe, kids,” she says, addressing the camera. “Bill’s dinner is ready.”

She winks and vanishes behind the door. Bill puts his head in one hand, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He grins up at the camera, shrugs and reaches forward to turn it off.

* * *

 _YAS EVE QUEEN -_ jamesismyjam

 _yay eve!! more eve please!!_ \- sshadowwsss

 _She has her own channel, you guys. Where, you know, she’s in every video. All of them._ \- bill-please

 _YAS ME QUEEN MORE ME PLEASE BILL_ \- eve-angelic

 _Go away._ \- bill-please

* * *

* * *

“Gareth, I need you to help me film,” James says.

Gareth looks up, startled. “Uh - what? You know I don't know anything.”

James rolls his eyes. “Hold the camera, that's all.”

In the empty park, James arranges Gareth, the camera and his own shot. “Right, action. This autumn the fashion is back with knitwear, but bolder colours; I bought this mustard jumper from TopShop so it's really great quality, and it goes well with navy blues, like these chinos.”

“It's a horrid colour, really,” Gareth says, and James glares at him.

“Dressing it up with shirts make the outfit work for all kinds of environments, too. These shoes came from TopShop as well-”

“Hashtag spon,” Gareth chuckles.

James shakes his head. “Why do you do this to me?”

“To me? You dragged me out of bed to talk about fashion at five in the morning.” Gareth shivers. “Some of us aren't wearing your condiment-inspired sheep hair.”

“We _are_ doing this now,” James says, pushing down a smile. “I'll get you a coat while I change.”

“And breakfast,” Gareth calls as James wanders back to the house.

“We've got leftover pizza, I think?”

“Jog, then; you're supposed to be doing a fitness video tomorrow.”

James groans, and starts running.

* * *

 _When are you doing another fitness video? Maybe weights? Asking for a friend <3 <3 _\- 00qftw

 _Treat ‘em mean, keep ‘em keen. Be with you soon ;) ;) -_ bondjamesbond

 _Omg Gareth makes me laugh so hard lmao_ \- alexishere

 _He says thanks_ \- bondjamesbond

 _I'm fairly sure he also said “I knew if I made videos they'd be more popular than yours”, but thanks covers it fine_ \- bill-please

* * *

* * *

“If I had to pick holes-”

“-and you _really_ don't-”

“-this game has probably more glitches than Pavlov’s dogs had musical dinners.” Q pauses the game and audibly turns away from the microphone. “James, go away.”

“You know you love me.”

“I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip,” Q sniffs, turning back to the game.

James shrugs. “Alright, you know _they_ love me.”

Q pauses, then concedes. “Yeah. I'm only dating you for the views, remember?”

James laughs. “How could I forget,” he says, soft and affectionate, and presses a kiss to the young man’s curls.

Q smiles, softly, then pushes him away. “Get out, I need to save the universe as a hedgehog with dubious morality.”

* * *

 _I can't believe you missed that item box!! Ur sooo gonna regret that later!!_ \- undertrash97

 _Eh._ \- thegeekshallinherit

 _Gay_ \- suupermaarioss

 _True_. - thegeekshallinherit

 _OMG 00Q IS REAL IM SCREAMING_ \- 00you

 _None of this is news._ \- thegeekshallinherit

 _IM DYING. TOO CUTE. -_ thegeekbond

 _Call an ambulance._ \- thegeekshallinherit

 _Nice to see you taking your responsibilities seriously, Q_ \- eve-angelic

* * *

* * *

Eve sets up her camera on the countertop, facing the table, as the five sit down to eat together. “You know how challenges are so low on the content scale that it's actually beyond terrible?”

“Yeah?” Bill says dubiously.

“I'm hoping it's come out the other side into genuine content,” she says, staring straight down the camera lens. James and Q groan. “Shut it, snobs, you're only here so I can stick you in the thumbnail for views.” Bill laughs, while Gareth grins, bemused.

“For starters, I've made Caesar salad - recipe on my blog - and we're playing who’s more likely to.”

“Is this the one with the cards or just the questions?” Gareth asks, brow furrowed.

The others collectively sigh. “Cards, man. How did you ever get to be our manager?” Q says.

“How did you ever get employed by Google anyway?” Eve rolls her eyes. “Right. Who's more likely to get this video flagged?”

All the cards show James. James shows a complete lack of remorse.

* * *

 _SQUAD SQUAD SQUAD_ \- mainfivetrash

 _This is the quality content I subbed for_ \- sarchasm

 _jaaaaaamesssssss -_ q-teaaa

* * *

* * *

The camera continues to roll long after they shot the end of the video and Eve is perfectly happy to let it run until it's flat, although this may be the wine talking. Q and James are cuddling, holding each other up as they snooze at the table. Gareth is dragging his finger through the spilt wine on his plate.

Bill yawns and stretches. “Right,” he says softly. “I'll load the dishwasher.”

Eve hums in agreement and they set about clearing the table. She starts humming softly.

“I've come to talk with you again,” Bill joins in. Eve rolls her eyes, semi-reluctant, and sings along properly for the rest of the verse.

Gareth cuts in at the start of the next verse, and by the time they reach “Fools said I you do not know,” Q and James are awake. Q hums a little backing track but they take a back seat while Bill belts the last verse.

“And the sign said the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, and tenement halls, and whispered in the sound of silence.” Bill bows slightly facetiously as the others applaud. “You're all very welcome, and honoured, I'm sure.”

“You should sing more on your channel,” James suggests.

Bill blushes faintly and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Nah. You certainly shouldn't, though.”

James presses a hand to his chest in mock-offense. He opens his mouth, but the others lunge forwards in a drunken mangle of limbs to cover it. “No.” Eve says adamantly.

“Darling, I love you, but no,” Q confirms.

James pouts, but is silent.

“That's probably enough for one night,” Eve says, grabbing her camera and ending the recording.

* * *

 _Recommended for you:_ Sound of Silence // Simon and Garfunkel - The Main Five Cover _by_ misformanager

_Description: I stole Eve’s memory card and created a channel for this video so appreciate it._

* * *

_IM SCREAMING IN LESSON THIS IS THE BEST_ \- mainfivetrash

 _SQUAAAAAAD_ \- 00you

 _Gareth omg ily marry meee -_ alexishere

 _Bill's voice tho_ \- sarchasm

 _Good God, man, what have you done._ \- bill-please

 _THE WORK OF A SAINT -_ jamesismyjam

 _What they said._ \- misformanager

 _I'm confiscating your nutella_. - thegeekshallinherit

 _THAT'S WHERE THE CARD WENT_ \- eve-angelic

 _Does this mean you'll stop blaming me already?_ \- bondjamesbond

 _Maybe_ \- eve-angelic

 _If you wanted my video sooner then it's Gareth’s fault -_ eve-angelic

 _ >:( _ \- sshadowsss

 _Protect Eve’s content to the death!!_ \- khaleeseve

 _This site is just as scary as I had imagined._ \- misformanager

**Author's Note:**

> In case this made no sense:  
> The main five refers to Eve, Bill, Gareth, James and Q  
> thegeekshallinherit - Q  
> eve-angelic - Eve  
> bill-please - Bill  
> bondjamesbond - James  
> misformanager - Gareth  
> Eve is a lifestyle vlogger, Bill a musician, Q plays games, James is a fashion and fitness vlogger and Gareth somehow ended up their manager, heaven help him.


End file.
